Cellular and wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past several years. Wireless service providers now offer a wide array of features and services that provide their users with unprecedented levels of access to information, resources and communications. To keep pace with these service enhancements, mobile electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, tablets, laptops, etc.) have become more feature rich, and now commonly include global positioning system (GPS) receivers, sensors, and many other components for connecting users to friends, work, leisure activities and entertainment. However, despite these recent advancements, mobile devices remain lacking in their ability to perform group communications (e.g., one-to-many, many-to-many, etc.) efficiently and in a user friendly manner. As mobile devices and technologies continue to grow in popularity and use, improving group communication capabilities of mobile devices is expected to become an important and challenging design criterion for mobile device designers.